Animor
by Chisueo
Summary: Una tragedia, una muerte y un cuaderno con una simple frase...MexChi (SongFic)


Pues, estaba escuchando **_"Feeling Every Sunset" _**(las canciones acústicas que quede claro) Y esta canción me inspiro bastante para un SongFic. Me agrado escucharla y obviamente me dio pena, pero ya que, adoro hacer fics con este tipo de temáticas

Se que no a todas les gustan los songfic, pero hago mi mayor intento para que queden coherentes y no quiten trama a la historia. Pero es un agrado que lo lean y cosas asi, no soy buena con las palabras para las lectoras x'D…lo siento, pero enserio, me agrada que lean mis fics :')

La pareja como siempre es MexChi (México x Chile)

Los personajes utilizados son de mi propiedad y de HetaLatin

Visita mi galería en DeviantArt la cual es Chisueo. Deviantart. Com

* * *

**_Animor_**

**_(MexChi)_**

**_Me pregunto si aun recordaras_**

**_Esta hermosa tierra y este lugar_**

**_Tan lejos de los sueños_**

**_Y al azar_**

**_Vamos en la lluvia_**

**_Y sin parar_**

Era imposible, hacia solo unas horas que lo había visto, se había despedido de él con un beso en los labios y un "Hasta pronto", y ahora le decían que nunca mas lo vería, que jamás podría volver a sentir esa piel junto a la de él, esos labios suaves y calidos sobre los suyos quedarían solo en su mente. Dejo caer el celular de sus manos, las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, algo se rompió dentro de el, algo que caía en miles de pedazos mientras la lluvia afuera mojaba la tierra lentamente como si tratara de borrar algo.

—N-no...Él me prometió que mañana saldríamos...i-iríamos al lugar donde nos conocimos—decía mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla

Dolía, dolía saber lo que le dijeron hace unos minutos, tan solo en unas horas su vida había dado un giro tan brusco e inexplicablemente doloroso. Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas y la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

**_Comienza a caer la realidad_**

**_La lluvia no deja ver lágrimas_**

**_Creo que no se ira de este lugar_**

**_Jamás_**

Ahí estaba frente a una tumba, la lluvia seguía cayendo empapando su rostro y mezclándose con las lágrimas que derramaba una y otra vez. Se auto abrazaba mientras escuchaba el discurso de los padres de su novio, le dolía saber que ya no estaría con él nunca mas, que su vida tendría que seguir adelante sin él y que nunca mas podría volver a tocar su piel ni sentir su voz diciéndole un tímido "Te amo".

El dolor de su corazón era callado por la lluvia, opacado por el llanto y sus lágrimas escondidas entre la oscura bufanda que llevaba ese día. Mientras bajaban el ataúd sintió que realmente algo de su vida se iba junto a ese chico que cada vez que hablaba lo hacia reír y devolverle las bromas con alguna palabra de amor.

—Javier...Javier... ¿Porque tu debiste...?

**_Yo ya no puedo ya más_**

**_Odio este eterno final_**

**_Vamos a conquistar la realidad_**

**_Desesperadamente olvidar_**

**_Pero el cristal es frágil_**

**_Se vera_**

Tres semanas y su vida se había convertido en una mierda, si comía era por insistencia de su madre, pero por él se quedaría encerrado en su habitación dejándose morir poco a poco solo para volver a verlo a él. Ya no salía con sus amigos, cada invitación que le hacían él la rechazaba, simplemente no le quedaban ganas de nada, odiaba cada día que pasaba.

Su vida se había vuelto tan monótona sin él, sin la persona que mas amaba en la vida, con la cual se había proyectado tantas veces y hasta habían hecho planes después de terminar sus estudios. Pero un maldito accidente había terminado con todo, un cruce en un lugar errado y un maldito conductor que iba al doble de lo debería, un adolescente que no alcanzo a hacerse a un lado y un estruendo que arranco la vida de alguien joven.

**_Y pronto volverán a atormentar_**

**_Lejos fantasmas que esperaran_**

**_La hora exacta y nos atacaran_**

**_LA lluvia no se ira de este lugar_**

**_Jamás_**

Tanto tiempo ya había pasado de todo aquello, pero no dudo en ir a la casa de él, toco suavemente la puerta y espero, sintió un grito de "¡Espere un momento!" para que tan solo en unos minutos una mujer le abriera la puerta. Era de cabellos castaños algo claros, ojos cafés rojizos y de una estatura algo baja, tenía una expresión algo triste y sus ojos estaban invadidos de pena y dolor.

— ¡Juan! Tanto tiempo, pensé que no vendrías mas—expreso con un gesto entre tristeza y alegría—Pasa, pasa

—G-gracias señora, hum...E-esto ¿No molesto?—pregunto tímidamente el chico al ver cajas en la entrada

—No, no ¿Como se te ocurre semejante tontería?

Observo como las cajas seguían aumentando a medida que entraba, era cierto, los padres de Javier regresarían a su país, ya no se quedarían mas en México. Después de la muerte de su hijo mayor ya no querían seguir en ese país, miro nuevamente la casa, parecía tan grande y vacía sin los adornos...Sin él...

**_Yo ya no puedo ya más_**

**_Odio este eterno final_**

Miro nuevamente esa habitación, era tan inmensa ahora, tan vacía sin la cama de una plaza que estaba normalmente situada al lado de la ventana. Miro las paredes vacías de cualquier póster de alguna banda o logo de videojuego, el escritorio aun tenia objetos de él, aun poseía sus cosas, papeles escritos de puño y letra de Javier. Reviso lentamente los cajones del chico, como si buscara algo que se le había perdido, aunque en realidad era algo por el estilo.

_"Toma lo que quieras"_

Esas palabras estaban en su mente y resonaban una y otra vez, rebusco en los cajones, uno por uno notando juguetes de infancia, pendrives, flores secas que el mismo le había regalado y al final del ultimo cajón un cuaderno con la tapa algo desteñida y por dentro muy cuidado y pulcramente escrito.

Busco la hoja final, no sabia el porque, pero simplemente reviso el final del cuaderno en busca de alguna palabra, de algo que le dijera que hacer con su vida, en alguna respuesta que aun no escuchaba.

**_Ya no puedo más_**

**_Ya no puedo más_**

**_Ya no siento más_**

**_Ya no queda más_**

_"Sigue sin mi...Aunque duela"_ decía al final, eso lo destrozaba, no podía seguir sin el, simplemente no lo podía hacer. Abrazo el cuaderno en contra de su cuerpo como si eso aliviara en algo la pena que sentía, se sentó en la cama, aun sosteniendo ese desgastado cuaderno, podía sentir como si ese chico que tanto amaba aun, estuviera a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y pidiéndole que le dijera que lo amaba.

_"Yo te amo...te amo tanto Javier"_

Su mente estaba ida en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en el, ya no tenia las fuerzas para seguir adelante sin el.

**_Sigo aquí por ti_**

**_Donde me dejaste ayer_**

**_Y aquí me quedare_**

**_Ya no me queda más que hacer_**

**_Ya no siento más_**

**_Ya no queda más_**

Vio si venia algo, si es que algo se acercaba en aquella calle donde su amor murió, entre sus manos se encontraba el cuaderno de Javier, lo abrió y acaricio suavemente las páginas mientras las cambiaba. A lo lejos noto que un automóvil se acercaba, sonrió y miro al cielo que poco a poco empezó a llorar, la lluvia lo empapo suavemente a él y al cuaderno...

_"Te amo...pero no puedo seguir sin ti"_

Un golpe sordo lleno la calle, un cuerpo inerte en el suelo junto a un cuaderno deshecho por el agua. La sangre poco a poco se fue mezclando con el agua que caía del cielo, mientras una sutil frase en una hoja se podía leer claramente:

"Javier...perdón, pero te amo demasiado"


End file.
